whats the secret?
by Icecream12345
Summary: will vandom and Caleb have known each other for a long time now but when things cook up with Cornelia there's trouble .
1. Chapter 1

w.i.t.c.h chapter 1

what's the secret…..

The moon shone into Cornelia's bedroom window, and she was moving side to side trying to get to sleep and just then a falcon came and dropped a scroll that almost looked like it was 1000 years old. What was she supposed do? "Cornelia" it said the first word I saw, my body filled with goose bumps she had never been more scared in her life. She decided to leave it till the morning and so she did. That very next day was school and the house was all silent she started to scream "mum, mum where are you"? but each scream led to a cry but then she remembered the falcon the scroll it had to be . She quickly ran up to her bedroom and looked under her stuffed up pillow the scroll glowed like she had never seen anything glow like that before she unravelled the scroll and here's what it said

"Cornelia you have woken up to see that your family have gone but you have brought this upon yourself the hidden secret awaits we do not know but you must tell us u are a magical girl Cornelia tell us your secret tell us it". What did that mean what did it mean…what secret what secret she didn't have a clue it was all a big mystery she couldn't do this all on her own though she called her buds Irma,taranee haylin , will, and of course caleb she was determined to get her sis and mum back without thinking the worst . she told her friends about the dreadful night she had they all gave her a hug and said sorry but caleb reached out and grabbed her hand put his other hand around her neck and gave her a big sloppy kiss on her cheek which then turned into a snog "come on then we've not got all day" haylin said

"She's right babe" Cornelia whispered gently wiping her tears as they fell down her cheek lets be w.i.t.c.h .

They all set off into the woods looking for someone who might give them a clue and there they saw Blunk sitting on a log roasting some yummy marshmallows' um Blunk taranee whispered we've got a problem that we think you might able to help us out with its important caleb shouted what's your problem Blunk said. Cornelia told him the whole story and then showed him the scroll oh no phobos has come back for you he has come what do you mean he's come back for me Cornelia yelled pulling his shirt to a side . This will come to a shock for you but we never told you that your powers somehow connected with phobos so your telling me that phobos did this. Yes maybe no ok he did but we hang on did you just say we how can there be a we she cried who's the we will maybe you should tell her.

Will, will vandon you were in on this Cornelia said.

No I just thought .

What did you think Hu it would be funny to see your best friend in pain.

Caleb: give it a rest babe she's feels guilty

She feels guilty I am furious with her the little beast

Maybe we should all go back to Cornelia's Caleb commanded

Yes that's probably the best idea fine .

Caleb heeeeeeeeelp babe

Will: she's fainted and its all my fault she sobbed

No its not haylin,taranee get after her bring her back to Cornelia's place and you can stay.

Thanks .

No problem.

Blunk you have got a lot of explaining to do.

Sorry blunk mumbled .will you came back caleb shouted how is she will cried fine she's just tired thank god she's ok um taranee ,haylin I have made your bed it's the second bedroom on the left ok.

Will: better if I went

Caleb : no stay I want to tell you a few stuff ok well first I will start off with the confessions

"Ok Caleb".

"Will I can't help myself its you I love"

"What? I will say it again if I have to in fact I wil say it all day if I have to".

"Caleb"

"Yes will"

"I love you to you're the only ever person I've loved in my whole ever life"

"Shall we"

"No we shouldn't I mean Cornelia"

"Don't worry about her she won't wake until dawn"

"Hey I have got a place nobody will find us I don't care"

"Kiss" I have waited this moment since I ever met you


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

I want the truth

So the two little love birds carried on just until

….. Cornelia came into the room wondering were Caleb had go to but she was disgusted by the picture she saw. She fell into tears what had she done to deserve this she thought to herself

Caleb: "this isn't what you think"

Cornelia couldn't even describe how she was feeling.

Will felt like crying to but she knew what she felt that was her and Caleb must stay strong and it wasn't like Cornelia and Caleb were still together well she thought so.

Caleb: "babe"

Caleb: "give it Cornelia: "don't you babe me in fact let's see what your dear sweetie will has got to say about this".

Will: "I am so sorry and I mean that but I can't help the way I feel about him I really do feel sorry for you and you know that don't you".

Cornelia: "oh I would trust pig then to believe you.

rest please Cornelia"

Cornelia: "No you are going to stay here till you tell me the truth who do you want her or me choose"

Well that sure did leave at a cliff-hanger.

Just at that moment Haylin and taranee came in and whispered what's all this noise while they rubbed there eyes and actually there was another surprise turned out to be blunk well, well what news did he have to tell us.

Cornelia: "No stay maybe blunk will tell us what he thinks".

Blunk: "No Cornelia its actually what phobos wanted".

Cornelia: "what he wanted what"

Blunk: "phobos wanted the spell to work so he used Will and Caleb"

Cornelia: so you sort of mean pho…pho phobos was watching them.

BLUNK: yes

Well so it's just that Hu Cornelia nothing to worry about Will cried.

Caleb please could I see for a minute outside Cornelia said in a soft voice.

He turned and looked at Will she just noded.

Year go on then.

Thanks.

So is this what you want with Will yes sort of

Ha still the joker.

But hey we can still be friends can't we sure.

Wait! No actually I don't think I am going to be here to witness it.

What do you mean?...

Sorry I am going bye

"Caleb you know when things change and you just cant fix them but somehow in your heart you still love those who you can't be with you and you and me are like that she cried wiping a tear of her face"

"But Caleb just remember this I will still love and care about you no matter what happens your my soul mate forever and to die"

"I love you Cornelia love you to Caleb as she kissed him on the cheek" tell Will and taranee , haylin and maybe blunk I love them forever and forever"

"But what about your family what happened to them"

Cornelia smiled and said something incredible that she will never know but always see.

Anyway bye have a nice life Caleb and always remember me till years to come.

She went without saying a word to you soz 

Caleb went back into the house gazing up to the stars using that as a sign of remembering Cornelia.

"Well what happened were Cornelia Will said "

He put his hand out and grabbed Will his new girlfriend

And gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"So its official were together."

"Yep that's the good news I will tell you the bad news though".

What bad news?

Its Cornelia well what about her she….she's gone I am afraid what? Oh my god! It's my fault isn't it no she felt it was the right thing to do what and she never told us haylin cried unfortunately no

Will: well is she coming to visit I don't know but whatever she does she'll do for the right reason I promise you.

That night while everyone was tucked up asleep Caleb watched the stars in memory of Cornelia and nether forgot her

Although he had stay strong I Mean who would want a boyfriend who's always thinking about their x.

Caleb eventually fell asleep and dreamed about all the things he wanted to do with Will.

The next morning Will, Caleb, Haylin and Taranee went out to a posh restaurant and Will gave a big speech about her and Caleb they both held hands so tight that Wills hand nearly came off .the day came flying past so quick that Caleb and Will didn't even get to spend any time together alone but they didn't care just as long as they're were happy.


End file.
